


Black Heart, White Heart

by CrystalNavy



Category: Akame ga Kill! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Drug Addiction, F/M, Love, Mental Anguish, Past Drug Addiction, Protectiveness, Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Wave and Kurome are presumed dead, and thus, have all the freedom in the world. But can the past truly be left behind? And, more importantly, can one's demons truly leave?





	Black Heart, White Heart

Two figures clashed in the middle of the air, one of whom was wearing a solid and sturdy armor. His opponent, who was agile, matched him on equal terms. On the ground, a black-haired girl stood, watching the fight with clear worry.

"I don't know how the Empire even found out we were alive, but we don't serve them anymore." the armored figure said with conviction "This is our life now, and we are definitely not going back to that hell. Tell your superiors to lay off, because if you keep coming after us, I will not hesitate to end you."

Having said that, he allowed himself to drop back onto the ground, landing gracefully on both feet and dispelling the armor. He approached the girl and pulled her in for a hug, planting a chaste kiss afterwards. She relaxed, laying her head onto his soldiers.

"Tell Syura that Kurome is definitely not coming back to help him overthrow the current regime and re-install the corrupted one again, and she is especially not going to become his bride. I love her, as a man, and she clearly reciprocates my feelings.

This got the assailant to flee, his tail tucked between his legs, grumbling to himself all the while.

"That was amazing." Kurome praised "You are still strong, Wave, now more than ever."

"I have to be strong." Wave responded "The wilderness is dangerous place, and once we reach our destination, I have to be strong enough to bear this, for both of us."

-x-

Wave placed their things - the few things they had to their name - into one of the drawers.

They had gotten the items to wear when being in the springs, such as wooden slippers, and special kimonos, as part of the service they were receiving at the resort. 

It was late evening when the first episode happened.

Wave was quick to try and minimize the symptoms, as he held the shaking body in his arms. He carried his companion to the other bed, tucking her in with practiced movements.

"I'll go check if the dinner is ready, and get you some." he called out to her cheerfully as he went out of the room.

Inside, though, he was anything but cheerful. His former teammate, and the girl he loved, was suffering. To top it, she didn't have long left to live, all things considered. And he was powerless to stop either of those things from happening.

Sighing, he regained his composure, and knocked at the door, stepping inside once he was permitted to.

When he returned to the room he shared with Kurome, he was carrying a tray filled with food, as well as the dessert. By now, the symptoms had calmed down, and Kurome was sitting on the bed, waiting for him.

"Dinner is ready!"

Her dark eyes scrutinized him, before she frowned.

"Are you okay?" she asked "You seem troubled."

At those words, Wave did the only thing he could. He laughed. It was a hollow, empty laugh.

"Am I okay?" he repeated "Are you okay? You are the one who....."

Kurome stood up and laid her hand on his cheek. He frowned and lifted her off the ground.

"I am sorry." Wave heaved a sigh "I will try my best. We'll get through this together. We will."

"Promise?" Kurome asked in a soft voice

"I promise." Wave said with as much conviction as he could master."

-x-

It was all a lie.

Everything she told him was a lie.

They were both deluding themselves, Kurome knew this much.

Between the two of them, Wave was the one who was truly strong. 

"While I am weak." she whispered into the darkness "I pretended otherwise, I killed because it was kill or be killed, but in truth, death wasn't something I accepted. I didn't want those I cared about to die......"

Another episode came, unexpectedly, forcing Kurome onto her knees, as she wrapped both her hands around herself in an effort to stop the shivering.

Two strong and warm arms wrapped around her body as well, and she leaned in, her body relaxing as the warmth spread.

"Here, drink this." he handed her a glass filled with some sort of liquid "This shall help combat your condition if taken in regular intervals."


End file.
